Strange Coincidences 3
by samanthacarter2371
Summary: Edith and Chris finally gets to go down to the tunnels, after Edith, and Catherine talk.


Beauty and the Beast TV series  
fanfiction  
Written By: Edith L. Acker  
Strange Coincidences Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own, Beauty and the Beast. This is owned by Ron Koslow. I am not making any money off of it. I just write for fun.  
I have added my boyfriend and I to this story, just for fun. I have asked his permission to do so, and he has agreed to it.

The next day, Edith, and Catherine agreed to meet that evening at Edith, and Chris home. When Catherine got there, Edith shows her to the couch. "Would you like some tea or something?"

Catherine say's as she is sitting down. "I would love some tea, thank you."

Edith goes into the kitchen and get's them all some tea. When she returns she sits with Chris on the couch, and lay's the tea, and cups on the coffee table. "I was happy to hear you wanted to talk to me, about this."

"Well, Vincent, and Father is anxious to meet you, and talk to you about this series you were talking about. It sounds so much like our life. It's amazing." Catherine replies.

"Well, I am looking forward to meeting everyone." Replies Edith.

Chris takes hold of Edith's hand. "I want to thank Vincent for saving Edith. Without him, I wouldn't have her with me, now."

"Well, that is how Vincent and I met, too." Edith nods her head as Catherine said that, and Catherine notices. "Let me guess that is how we met on the series."

Edith smiles, and replies. "Yes, you got mugged. The muggers thought you were someone else, and decided to mug you. When Vincent came to your rescue, and brought you down to the tunnels, for him, and his Father to heal you. Everyone thinks that your story is a romantic story. Unfortunately you died after the second season, after giving birth, to Vincent's child. Fanfiction writers, like to bring you back somehow or another. Or write stories to where you never even died."

Catherine fascinated in what she just said, writes some stuff down in her book. "I know you are probably anxious to see the tunnels."

Edith excited, in the thought of going somewhere she only dreamed of going. "Yes, very excited. I have always' wanted to go to the crystal tunnels, the whispering tunnels, and the beautiful fall, oh, and read some of Fathers books, of Shakespeare, and some of those other writers, that are really interesting to me. I also have wanted to hear Vincent read too. I have a CD of the guy that played Vincent reading poetry with the Beauty and the Beast music in the background."

Catherine really amazed at how much she knew, and that she was excited, and ready to go. She replies. "Well, Father, and Vincent would love to meet you, and your husband. I am sure if you asked Vincent nicely, he would love to read to you. Your right about everything. Vincent read some to me, when I was healing."

Later that evening, Catherine, Edith, and Chris was going to the park entrance. Edith recognizing this, started really getting excited. "Wow, this really is here. This must be where Vincent came out of, to come to my rescue." Catherine opened the door, and there was Vincent, still hiding not knowing, if he would scare Edith, and her husband or not. Edith knowing what is going through Vincent's mind, reassured him. "It's all right Vincent. I know what you look like, and you wont scare Chris or I. Come on out, to where I can see you, please."

Vincent came out reluctantly at first, then when he seen Edith's smile on her face, came out to where Edith, and Chris could see him. Edith just gasped, in awe. "Wow, you really do exist. I want to thank you, for saving my life the other day."

Vincent, with a smile on his face, replies. "Well, you are welcome. I seen you were in trouble, and I just couldn't see you get killed. I was happy to be here, when I was. I was just amazed to hear you call my name, afterwards."

"Not anymore amazed as I was to seeing you. I couldn't believe it. It took me a while to get everything straightened out in my mind. My name is Edith, and this is my husband Chris."

Vincent shook both their hands, and replied. "It is nice to meet the both of you."

Chris while shaking his hand, replies. "I am glad you were there too. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be standing here with my wife, here."

"It was my pleasure. Father, has some tea, in his library for everyone, why don't we go ahead, and go have some tea, and talk." Vincent said, with a smile. Knowing that he can possibly go, out in public, without scaring anyone ever again, with this knowledge.

Edith, and Chris followed, Vincent, and Catherine to Father's library. Father seeing them enter, came up to them, with a smile, shaking their hands. "You must be Edith, and this must be your husband."

Edith with an awe struck on her face, replies. "Yes, this is my husband Chris. You must be Father, or Mr. Wells, not sure what to call you."

"Father is fine. Everyone usually just calls me Father." Replies, Father. "Why don't you and Chris take a seat, and we can have some tea, and talk. We are interested in that series, that you mentioned to Catherine."

They all had a seat, while Father poured, the tea, and handed it to each of them, she started out. "Well, it was a really nice series, all of you were in it, and there were others, Mouse, Mary, Elizabeth, a lot of others, that were really nice. I had always' dreamed of meeting all of you, and having tea with you, going to Winters Fest with you, all kinds of stuff. It's just amazing. Just amazing." Edith was looking around. "Boy, they weren't exaggerating on all the books you have either. Wow, you have some collection."

Father laughed. "Yes, I do have quite a collection. If you would like, you can borrow any book I have to read."

Edith with a big smile on her face. "I would be honored, and love that very much. I know I know a lot of other fans that would LOVE to meet all of you, and be able to come down here. You have a lot of fans out there, all over the world, not just here in America."

Vincent is in awe now. "You mean to tell me, there are others in other countries?"

"Yeah, it's amazing where that show went." Replies Edith.

"Well, we are going to have to see what we can do." Vincent replies.

"I know this is usually a secret, but I would at least love to tell a friend of mine, that I cowrite fanfiction with. She lives in Missouri, and as big of a fan as I am."

Father looks over at Vincent, not sure what to think. "How would you get ahold of her?"

Edith with a smile. "I usually email her, or Instant Message her on my computer."

Vincent smiles. "Father, apparently there are fans, that don't mind what I look like, and wouldn't hurt me, just would love to meet me."

Father still skeptic. "I don't know. I know there are fans, but you never know, about these kind of things."

Edith after taking a sip of her tea, replies. "Oh, I don't think you would have any problem with fans attacking him, or wanting to hurt him. We just would love to meet him, and talk to him, and maybe even come to the tunnels to see everything. Meet the couple that they so wrote about, and have fallen in love with, as a story. They would be very careful. We even help with some charities. You guy's are an encouragement to us on helping out in the community as we can."

Father smiles at that. "Wow, I didn't realize. Okay, talk to this other fan, friend of yours, and let her come down, even, if she would like."

Edith smiles at that, and replies. "She would love that. I know she would."

After a while, it got late, so Vincent, and Catherine takes them up to the park entrance. "It was very nice to meet you all. I am glad you are willing to let us be a part of your lives. Thanks for trusting us." Replies Edith.

"Well, we will see on the others, after we meet your friend from the computer. It's amazing that we have so many fans. Well, we will see you later, then."

Edith smiles, as her, and Chris takes off, after giving them each a hug.

To Be continued.


End file.
